The tale of the tail
by zan189
Summary: Ginny is tailed by Draco. Why? She saved his life [and virginity]. Now that Voldemort's gone, they're back at Hogwarts. Will Ginny lose her patience? Will Draco survive her tantrums? Humour and lots of fluff [maybe]. HBP spoilers. Please R
1. Prologue

**title:** The tale of the tail  
**author:** zan189  
**summary: **Ginny is tailed by Draco. Why? She saved his life (and virginity). Now that Voldemort's gone, they're back at Hogwarts. Will Ginny lose her patience (and maybe her virginity)? Will Draco survive her tantrums? Humour and lots of fluff (maybe). HBP spoilers.

**disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I merely play with it.

**ooOoo**

**1. Prologue**

It was a bright summer day when I entered Diagon Alley for the first time in a year. I had to get all my stuff for Hogwarts ready. Seriously, you would think that the book lists get any shorter as you enter N.E.W.T. classes? Nada. I mean, come on, I dropped like half my subjects, why would I need three books on _Advanced Potion Making_ anyway?

Snape, the old bat, had totally gotten his arse kicked by Harry for killing Dumbledore, and then Harry kicked Voldemort's ugly, dried-up butt, too. Turns out the last Horcrux (apart from that disgusting snake, Nagini) was the Sorting Hat. Then they re-opened Hogwarts, and after another year of re-building and re-instating the whole nine yards we are all going back. I'll be in my sixth year, at the age of 18. I can do magic whenever, wherever and to whomever I like. Speaking of which… I'm going to hex Zacharias Smith if he keeps asking me about Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's quest to find and destroy all the Horcruxes.

Mission accomplished. Smith covered in bogeys.

OK, so Harry broke off with me by the end of my fifth year. Not like I've totally been in love with him ever since I first laid eyes on him. But it was for some stupid, noble reason, at least. That makes me feel a lot better, thank you very much. We had only hooked up couple of weeks before, too, and everything was so perfect, so wonderful, so… he is the true love of my life, I know it! But guess what? Now he's gay.

Seriously!

Voldemort hit some curse at him before Harry could hex him into oblivion, and for some reason that turned my Harry into a man's man. He is still in love with me, but sexually? No attraction. We've tried, too. If only Ron hadn't opened the attic door just then… we were in for some serious trouble, but since Harry couldn't 'penetrate' me anyway, they didn't kill him. They, of course, are my dad and my brothers. Even Percy. Yeah, he's back. He finally came crawling back into mum's arms, and he even survived the last battle.

This is the state my family's in:

Mum and Dad – alive, breathing, dad's short of one leg, the right one as that

Bill – married to Phlegm. Need I say more?

Charley – alive, breathing, half side burnt by ranting dragon (did _not_ happen in last battle)

Percy – hooked up with some ministry slut, dyes hair brown (thinks is more fashionable)

Fred and George – alive, breathing. George still in hospital, got hit by very strong curse and couldn't move for about eight months, but will survive with no permanent damage done. Has to re-learn everything from walking, talking, pooping… Fred hit by curse in his you-know-where so he won't be able to 'reproduce'. Doesn't matter anyway, turns out he's gay. Now guess just _who_ he's fallen for? Yep… my former boyfriend and one-true-love, Harry J. Potterhead. I can tell Harry gives it a thought. Hinted something about Fred just looking so much like me, and having my fiery temper and sense of humour. Will keep an eye on them.

Ron – snogging Hermione _all the time_! Wand hand crippled, practices with left hand now. Hermione unharmed, but lost unborn child (Ron's that is) by Death Eater's curse.

Me – living mummy (due to loss of one-true-love, furthermore to be known as Heavy Poofhead). I was cruciated for about ten minutes, and went whacko like Neville's parents. Not quite like them, maybe. Or maybe yes. You judge.

Am in 'psychological guidance programme' of St. Mungo's. That's the reason, too, I'm writing a 'my thoughts and feelings' diary. Supposed to help me keep my balance; which is quite hard considering the fact that I'm tailed by some weirdo who thinks he owes his life to me. Kept visiting me in hospital every bloody day of every bloody week of my bloody stay there. Would have cast bad-bogey-hex if they'd given me my wand.

Back to Diagon Alley: I spotted many former classmates and people from grades under mine, and the year above me that hadn't graduated, yet, when they closed Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death. First, they thought they could keep it open, but over the summer there were too many attacks on people (including most of the teachers), and too many were killed. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Vector, Slughorn, Hooch and Firenze were killed. Professors Binns, McGonagall and Hagrid still there. Professor Trelawney passed away from alcohol poisoning last month.

After Hogwarts was in ruins, Peeves moved in with Fred and George, now haunting their joke shop in Diagon Alley. Petition by former students to get him back. Filch caretaker, but only half his usual caretaking self with Mrs. Norris gone amiss.

Where was I? Yes, this happens a lot to me, lately. I drift off.

So after I had finished my shopping, I went to have a butterbeer, and was soon joined by my shadow. My tail. The annoyance in person. He keeps ogling me with his grey eyes as if there was no tomorrow. He seems lost like a fallen leaf drifting in the autumn wind. Is that my problem? No. I hate him.

Are you serious? You want to know what happened?

Boring story, take my word on it. Honestly!

Now, don't give me the puppy-dog-eyes. They've never worked on me; I've got six older brothers… oh well, if you must know:

This is the story of how my life turned into living hell.

**ooOoo**

_tbc (?)_

_**A/N:** Like it so far? Shall I continue? Tell me in a review, I'm addicted to them._


	2. Stuck in the attic

_**A/N:** Ooops, I think I messed up the rating, I wanted to put in T but ended up with K+... well, just to be on the safe side I changed it now, because of language and some suggestive content.  
And YAY, I got one review! Thank you so much. Therefore I dedicate this chapter to_

**_Girl Without a Life_**

**ooOoo**

**2. Stuck in the attic**

So Harry, Ron and Hermione left after Bill's wedding to Fleur, searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Which of course nobody knew because it was all this _big_ secret and Harry couldn't even confide in me due to his angst that I could be used as bait. I'd rather be dead right now than in this state of existence, with no Harry and all. Anyways, then we heard that Hogwarts would be shut down until further notice, and mum still wouldn't let me join the Order of the Phoenix. You know, being the youngest _and_ the only girl in a family of nine is botheration indeed! So there was nothing left for me to do than sit at home and help mum with the cooking. Everybody else was out there, doing something about the raging war. Death Eaters attacked left, right and centre, Dementors swarmed everywhere, draining us of hope and love. But all I worried about is getting dinner ready on time.

I knew that the only chance I'd get to join in the fight was if our house was attacked, which (fortunately, I must admit) never happened. But one day, suddenly, unexpectedly, my adventure started: Mum had sent me off to Ottery St. Catchpole, the little Muggle village nearby our house, to get some fresh meat and fish. This is the farthest any of those machos that call themselves my father and brothers would let me go, back then. As I reached the village I was attacked by Voldemort's followers, and they took me to their hiding place somewhere miles and miles away from home. They wanted to use me as bait to get at Harry (okay, so he was right – satisfied now?), locked me in a cell and left to tell their master. Now, of course they had taken my wand, but I'm not Fred and George's sister for nothing. The window to the cell had iron bars so I couldn't squeeze out there; but I used one of my hair pins to unlock the door, since they were stupid enough to not use a spell to imprison me. Maybe they thought a silly girl like me couldn't take care of herself. Okay, I _was_ sobbing like hell, but that was part of the show, wasn't it? I mean, I'm used to boys playing it rough – six older brothers, remember!

Back to my tale:

I managed to escape out of the cell. It was really the basement in an old farmhouse. There were still some guards left on the first floor (I had heard them walking up and down above my prison), but being so small I simply used a very tiny window to crawl out, then ran for a nearby forest. I don't know just when they realised that I was gone, but I wasn't followed for a couple of hours, which left me enough time to think.

I was in the woods, in the middle of nowhere, I didn't know which way was home, and I didn't have my wand. What to do? Dig a whole in the ground, bury myself alive and be done with it? Bad idea. My life was still precious to me then, because there was still the possibility that Harry and me would get back together once he'd kicked Voldemort's arse. What then? Run around in circles, screaming for help? Would attract too much attention. Run for it? They'd find me, I was sure. There was only one way I could get out of this alive: get back home as quickly as possible. The only problem was - I was in the woods, in the middle of nowhere, I didn't know which way was home, and I didn't have my wand.

Some people say keep your loved ones close, but your enemies closer. Or, if you put it in other words: keep close to your enemies. My desperate plan was to get back to that farmhouse and hide somewhere inside it, hoping that I could either find an enchanted broom or steal a wand. I hoped that this was the one place they wouldn't be looking for me, and I knew (or rather, I was pretty sure in a desperate sort of way) that if they cast a detection spell, they'd cast it for everywhere _around_ the house, as soon as they'd realise that I wasn't in it anymore. So I lingered close to the edge of the forest, waiting for signs of activity from my soon-to-be refuge. Until night fell, nothing happened, which was a blessing, for when they started coming out of the house, mounting their brooms or disapparating, they did not detect me running towards the house. Lucky enough, that day I was wearing one of my too big hand-it-down robes, which was dark blue, and I was able to cover myself from head to toe and blended in with the darkness. I reached the house from the back side, slid back into the basement, ascended the stone steps to the first floor and checked out the room through a square glass part in the door. It was a fairly large kitchen, and it was empty. Opposite from my position (behind the door to the basement) there was another door which probably led to the living or dining room. A window to the left and a Death Eater on guard gaping at something large and white that made funny noises (Harry later told me it might have been a fridgiberator). I went back into the basement to find a good hiding place. I had rather hoped there would be some sort of hidden trap door to an unknown tunnel that could also lead me out of the house whenever I needed, but I guess I'm just not your everyday lucky girl. After I stopped denying the fact that I was trapped once more in the basement, I heard a commotion upstairs, so I hid behind the door to my former cell. Fortunately, nobody came downstairs, so I dared sneaking up to the door to find out what was going on. Another Death Eater had joined the gaping one, and they were arguing whether or not they should tell Voldemort of my flight. As much as I understood, they had informed my parents that they had taken me, hoping they would let Harry know. Now Voldemort the ratty bastard was waiting for him to rush to my rescue.

Then they decided they had to tell their 'master' and left the kitchen. I saw my chance, and I took advantage of it. I cracked the door open very silently, squeezed myself out into the kitchen, closed the door without noise, and took a quick look around. To my great relieve I spotted another, narrow door right next to the basement one. At least there was another way out the kitchen than the 'living or dining room' or basement door. Since it was my only chance, I tried it. It led right up to the next storey where I found a trapdoor in the ceiling of one of the smaller rooms, which took me to the attic. Full of dust, old furniture and boxes, and a very big, nasty looking vespiary, of which I sincerely hoped to be unused. I managed to shut the trapdoor from above, not an easy task mind you, and hid myself in the most far away corner from the trapdoor.

So there I was, stuck in the attic.

The whole night nothing happened. Worrying about Harry, hoping he would not come for me, I must have fallen asleep at some point, rolled up behind an old desk, covering underneath a mouldy blanket. Light fell through two miniscule windows in two opposing walls when I woke up by a racket. I heard the following conversation in the room beneath me, somewhat subdued by the separating walls:

'Why did he try and warn Potter?' said a male's voice.

'Obviously he's not the person we thought he was.' replied a female. I thought I recognised that voice as Bellatrix Lestrange's, but I might have been wrong.

'What is to become of him?' The man again.

'He will be held here for further questioning, there's a chance he has always been on the other side, and he might have more information to give than we suspect right now. Then he will face his death, or more like him, whimper at the thought of it.' Both of them chuckled, and I heard no other noises than a creaking bed.

I wondered; were they talking about Snape? It somehow fit the profile (apart from the whimpering bit), but I couldn't quite believe that the man who had killed Dumbledore was really not on Voldemort's side, after all. It just seemed so unlikely. After those two had finished their business all went quiet once more. I needed to go use the loo really badly; and my stomach, which had not held any food since yesterday morning, was growling louder and louder. If I was to survive this, I knew I needed to get something in my stomach, and out my bladder. But I couldn't take the risk of leaving the attic, either. The two Death Eaters I had overheard seemed to have been at leisure, so I guessed that the person they had referred to was not there, yet. Otherwise they would have joined in the 'questioning' for I believe, Death Eaters enjoy giving others pain. My best chance was to wait until that traitor arrived, and they would presumably all gather in the basement to torture him. Then sneak out and nick some food from the kitchen (I could have slapped myself for not doing that in the night). Still, how would I know they had brought in said traitor? I could only pray to my lucky star and maybe my guardian angel to stand by my side, when another plan formed in my head.

If I waited until the other prisoner arrived (given that I'd notice), then sneak out of the attic and hide in the room beneath when everyone was busy, I could wait for the 'couple' to come back for some more 'exercise' and steal one of their wands, run for the basement, blast any Death Eater out of my way while grabbing a tuna sandwich in the kitchen and transferring my watch into a portkey. Dad had taught us to do that in the summer before my fifth year, when all the attacks by Voldemort's followers got nastier and nastier, so that we could get out of harm's way if needed.

If you say that's a stupid plan, then you've never been kidnapped by Death Eaters.

In the meantime, I used an old flowerpot to pee and poop, covered it up with greyish stuff from a very heavy paper bag and placed it inside some ancient wardrobe in another corner of the attic. I hoped it wouldn't start to smell, attracting my pursuers' attention.

Then I took turns looking out of each window, to see if the traitor was carried in. I didn't see anything when it happened, but I heard them from the kitchen, giving commands to take him to the basement. There was my plan… I waited until all was quiet, and then carefully opened the trap door, letting myself out. I conveniently fit under the king sized bed, with my tummy still protesting, but did not dare go down to the kitchen to get something. So I waited. After three hours I heard noises again, footsteps and a sound as if a body was dragged up the stairs. They entered the room I was hiding in, and a male voice was doing some really dirty talk. I couldn't see anything for the sheets hung to the floor, but at least one of them plumped onto the bed. Moaning and groaning, clothes ripped and discharged on the floor. They were really going at it, and I dearly hoped they would drop their wands as well; at least the wooden ones. YES! One ended up right next to the bed; I heard the soft clunk on the carpet. Grabbing it with my right hand, I pulled off my left shoe and transferred it into a portkey, to activate in exactly one minute. Bye bye Death Eaters! Ginny Weasley's going home.

Then I heard it: someone was sobbing, while beating sounds came from the bed. And it struck me… the dirty talk, the dragging of a body… the other prisoner, whoever it was, was being raped! I couldn't leave the person to his fate, so I quickly rolled out under the bed and stunned the naked Death Eater on top of the other man. Pushing him off of his victim, I grabbed hold of my friend in arms' wrist just when the portkey activated itself. We landed right in front of the Burrow, me sweaty, dirty and hungry, Malfoy bloody, bruised and naked.

This is how it all started. This is how Draco Malfoy, who brought the Death Eaters into Hogwarts just a few months before, which escalated in the murder of the greatest wizard of our time (apart from Heavy Poofhead, of course), so this is how he thinks he owes me his life; and maybe his arse's virginity, too.


	3. Stuck with a Malfoy

_**A/N:** I'm very sad that I didn't get any more reviews, but my stat thingy tells me that 23 people read/ clicked on the second chapter, so I figure it's worth updating. Have fun reading... and if you would leave a tiny little review at the end, you'd make me very happy! puppy dog eyes_

**ooOoo**

**3. Stuck with a Malfoy**

From that day, he lived with us at the Burrow. There was no way we wanted him, really, but Professor McGonagall asked us to keep him so he would be out of danger, and funny enough, Harry seconded her notion. What he said was that it wasn't Malfoy who had killed our headmaster, after all and that he had seen him lower his wand already, before Snape and the other Death Eaters arrived at the scene of crime. Also, Malfoy's warning to Harry when they used me as bait was helpful in that Harry knew I had managed to escape. So we kept him, he stayed with the family Ghoul in the attic, because nobody wanted him in their rooms. Unfortunately, after some time, in which he got used to the ways of my family, and after sulking a lot, he took to sleeping in the hallway in front of my door. When it first happened I stumbled over him in the morning on my way to the bathroom and bruised my left hip by falling on the hard floor. Of course I yelled the living shit out of him. All he did was blink at me, get up and disappear to get dressed. I had truly thought that my wrath was enough to keep him at bay… well, it proves even the best of us sometimes have to eat their words. He continued playing my watchdog. Yes, that was his explanation for sleeping outside my room: 'making sure nothing happened to me'. Like; I could get bitten by a bug in my well-deserved beauty sleep. We don't want that now, do we?

So I had a tail that followed me around _everywhere_. He even waited outside the bathroom when I took a good shit, which was embarrassing at first because I tend to fart rather loudly. But humans get used to many things, and it seemed he wasn't bothered so I stopped caring, as well.

It wasn't so very annoying at first, too; for he hadn't started puppy-dog-eyeing me, yet. Just showing up wherever I was while being his usual sneaky, slimy, blond self. At some point I confronted him about what he did and that's when he told me how he owed his life to me. Well, one _could_ put it that way; but come on – would you leave somebody behind that is about to be raped, when you might as well help them? Nobody is that heartless, not even Weasley to Malfoy. Also, I didn't recognise him until we arrived safely at the Burrow; and then it was too late, anyway.

However, when he started ogling me with those round orbs of his, drooling whenever I enjoyed a banana, and sighing deeply as soon as I gave him my Ginny's-fury-is-upon-you glare, it just drove me crazy! I hate the stupid git; he's a selfish, spoiled, egotistic little brat with the face of an albino ferret. He thinks he's worth half the world just because his last name is Malfoy; he is skinny, sneaky, pointy-headed, slithering, slytherin, blathering, and way too pale. And he's in love with me, or so he claims. Yuck! I just hate the idea of him having dreams about me in a white wedding dress, performing eternal vows to him. Aaarrgh; it makes me sick! And it's so very bothersome to have somebody you hate smiling at you hopefully whenever you happen to be in a good mood and don't threaten them away as soon as they approach.

One good thing that came out of Malfoy staying at our house was that he ordered his house elves over to help me and mum. Useful little fellows they are, I could get used to them. They did most of the cooking and gardening and laundering, which left me free to practice Quidditch; unless Malfoy begged me to prepare his all-time-favourite dessert, cheese pie. I know I'm a chef extraordinaire, but doing that for a Malfoy? Nuh uh!

When I refused for the zillionth time, mum would make me do it. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? My own mother forced me to BAKE FOR A MALFOY! She took a liking to him quickly, must be motherly tenderness towards a boy who's just lost his father, with a raging mother that threatens his life for being a blood traitor, and other traumatic experiences. Same reason she loved Harry. She could just hen over him, and Malfoy, the bootlicking prick, would turn all soft and have tears in his large, grey eyes, and look quite forlorn.

Then dad started talking to him more at the dinner table, and within days they ended up having endless conversations on politics, Voldemort's plans (well, I admit at least _that_ helped us, who defied him) and dad's new position at the Ministry of Magic. Slowly, Malfoy conquered the hearts of all my family. Fleur loved him for his handsomeness (she must be blind, but I didn't expect any less from _her_, either), Bill for presenting them with two of his house elves; Percy had always got a bill of rights stuck up his arse, so no wonder he kept telling me I should marry Malfoy since he was the perfect match, Fred and George respected him for investing in their joke shop, causing them to flourish even more, and Ron wasn't home. Charley hated Malfoy when he first visited us from Romania, but on his second stay, shortly before the final battle, he grew extremely fond of him when Malfoy allowed a second Dragon Colony to be settled in the extensive estate Malfoy's family owned in Ireland.

I wondered all along why his mother did not disown him. Turns out, not trusting her, his father had left everything to Draco upon his death, so Narcissa was really a poor slut amongst Voldemort's cronies. Unbelievable, the luck he does have! Oh, Lucius Malfoy was killed by some Death Eaters just after Dumbledore's murder, by the way. Obviously, Voldemort was not pleased at all with the Malfoys.

In the final battle, Malfoy was 'protecting' me, too. Meaning that he was constantly in my way, preventing me from coming anywhere near the centre of activity, taking all the curses fired at me – if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was set up by my family. They never wanted me to join a fight, being the youngest and all, even though it's obvious that I can take care of myself. Humph!

After that, even Ron acknowledged Malfoy because he had 'protected' me from harm, 'taking everything himself', oh the bravery. My last ally gone, I am now the only person in the Weasley family that has got some sense left, and remember: I almost lost it due to ten minutes of excruciating pain. Yes, Malfoy was not able to help me there, because he was already unconscious from all the curses he shielded me from. Nevertheless, he was considered the hero, and since Harry is out of the question, now everybody is eyeing us, hoping I will give in to his wooing (for that is what he has been doing for a while now). But I won't. I won't I won't I won't!

If it's the last thing I don't do – I will never marry Draco Malfoy. Ever!

Which is hard considering the fact that he is wherever I am, so everybody thinks we're a couple and that makes it difficult for me to meet other guys. Even more annoying – he's got my whole family's full support, so we are 'accidentally' being locked in the attic, in various broom sheds, cupboards and coal cellars tremendously often, and for long periods of time, too. But there's no way I'll ever snog a Malfoy, wherever my family chooses to lock us up.

Funny, too, how my whole family had turned into frantic rhinos when they caught me and Harry (sigh) trying to make out; and now they lock me up with my worst enemy, hoping that I _will_ make out with _him_…

Now you know how the story begins, how it happened that I'm stuck with Draco Malfoy, and with the blessing of the whole Wizarding World, it seems. To me, only one question remains open:

_**Why me?**_


	4. First breakdown

_**A/N:** Wow, thank you guys for the reviews! You made my day.  
It seems that many people like the story despite themselves, and I'm glad you do! Hope you will enjoy the next chapter, even though it's a little short.  
Ice-cream for those who find thereference to a movie (it's really easy)._

**ooOoo**

**4. First breakdown**

Did I drift off again? Yes, I think I did. What I was trying to tell you all along (but then you came in being all nosey about my past and how come Draco Malfoy is my personal pain-in-the-butt) was that I was in Diagon Alley, trying to drink a butterbeer peacefully. But of course I was disturbed by above mentioned butt-pain who got himself some ice cream, sat down at my table shyly, but without asking for my permission, and licked away. This was the state in which Heavy Poofhead found us, and I splattered my beverage all over my front because he looks so damn gorgeous. He and Mr. Draco 'my cock is ferret-size' Malfoy had become some sorts of comrades, nodding at each other bumptious as if they shared this _big_ secret, whenever they met. He (Poofhead, that is) sat down with us, helping himself to some of my butterbeer. I licked the spot where his lips had touched the bottle, and took it home for my shrine.

Did I say shrine? No no, what I meant is 'Schwein' (1) which means 'pig' in German. Yes, that's it; I was going to feed the bottle touched by the full lips of my ex-boyfriend and one-true-love to the pigs so I could get rid of his germs… I mean, why would I have a shrine for Mr. Heavy 'I'm the saviour of Rome' Poofhead? 'Tis not like I'm still hoping against hope – duh!

Anyway, Malfoy (henceforth to be known as Tail, or simply: annoying, bratty, ratty, spoiled son-of-a-Death-Eater) put on his 'hurt by Ginny' expression which he always wears when I do something Tonks-ish because Harry shows up unexpectedly, and stopped licking his ice cream. Then Ron and Hermione (they are like Siamese twins now) showed up and Ron finished Tail's ice cream. That's when Justin Finch-Fletchley strolled by. He was surrounded by his usual gang of Hufflepuffs; all looked rather pale and worn from losing parents and other family members. Of all the houses, Hufflepuff had lost most students or those connected to them, since they have so many Muggle-borns which were targeted by Voldemort first.

When he spotted us, he pointed his bony index at him (i.e. my tail), approached us slowly and then spat out the worst insults my innocent ears have yet been penetrated with. He even called him a fag, though anyone who hasn't completely lost their marbles knows that he's way into me. But alas! People only see what they want to see. Malfoy paled to a ghostly shade of white, his shoulders caved in and he dropped his eyes to a point on the table right in front of him. He always does that when somebody starts insulting him for his parentage and former actions.

I agree with Justin, I'd insult any Death Eater's child that came my way if they had killed someone close to me. Lucky them; my family's still the way it was, short of my dad's leg, of course, plus some Phlegm, but that's not the Death Eaters' fault. Else, they would know what it means to be tackled down by Ginny Weasley when least expected… still, Malfoy did help a great deal with information and his skills in combat. He might be a coward, but when it comes down to protecting me, he doesn't know no fear, that one doesn't.

So, to everyone's greatest surprise (including myself) Justin Finch-Fletchley was covered in pustules before Harry the Poof and Ron the Weasel could even start to defend their new 'friend' and never-to-become brother-in-law. Got it? NEVER-TO-BECOME! And before Justin knew what had hit him I had nailed him to the ground, shouting something close to:

'YOU MINDLESS LITTLE GOOSEBERRY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING INSULTING HIM WHEN HE HELPED DEFEAT VOLDEMORT WHO WOULD STILL BE RUNNING AROUND KILLING INNOCENT IF IT WASN'T FOR SOME SERIOUS INFORMATION WE RECEIVED THROUGH HIS HANDS AND WHERE WERE YOU FOR THE FINAL BATTLE ANYWAY AND DID YOU KNOW THAT HE RISKED HIS LIFE TO KEEP ME SAFE WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE'

And I kept on ranting, kicking my feet and shaking my fists even when my brother and Harry (sending shivers down my spine) heaved me off of Justin who fled with his friends. Malfoy had a stupid glint in his eyes which were, if possible, even rounder and bigger than usual, the ugly little ferret!

Now, why was everybody staring at me? I'm not heartless, anyone can see that Malfoy regrets his past (he damn well should, too!) so what's the point in making his life more miserable than italready is? Still, I'm slightly concerned. Why did I do it? He is annoying, selfish and stalks me twenty-four seven, plus the fact that I hate him – by now I have come to the conclusion that since it was _I_ who saved his life I kind of feel responsible for his well-being. None but me insults, threatens or yells at him!

On top of that, I was thinking of turning him into a mindless minion, my first disciple for my quest to become the most powerful bad-bogey-hex-caster of this century (and the next)… wait a minute – I've achieved that status already. Nobody beats me when it comes down to bad-bogeys; proof's a certain Mr. Finch-Fletchley.

Hey hey, Doctor! Just kidding! I didn't mean anything by it, honestly. Do I have to write 'irony' after each and every sentence? Well, get a life and stop intruding 'my thoughts and feelings'!

Fact is: I still hate Malfoy.

**ooOoo**

_(1) Pronounce: shwine_


	5. With Quidditch it begins

_**A/N:** Hi y'all! Thank you for your great reviews (yipeeeeee! I got 13 now!) and special thanks to **cindoline**, **GilmoreGrl19**, **Lil' Trindle** and **Sunshine Silverjojo** for putting my little story on their alerts list! Special special thanks to **Lil' Trindle** for also adding it to her favourite stories, I'm so proud and I'm jumping around in circles out of sheer madn- I mean joy!  
I would like to begin this chapter with a quote from one of my lovely reviewers, hope you don't mind, but it just caused me ROFLMAOWFKIA (rolling on floor laughing my ass of with feet kicking in air) and I wanted to share the experience:_

'Poor Ginny. I feel sorry for her. Having a hot guy follow her around. (...) Don't give in Ginny!' - **Cinnamon Spice**

**ooOoo**

**5. With Quidditch it begins…**

Where am I now? At Hogwarts, of course; we are well into October, the weather's starting to change, honestly, who likes autumn, winter _or_ spring? Summer is the season that rocks, what with my birthday and no school and heat, swimming, sweat, Harry's sweat… Yeah okay, I've still got the hots for him. What can I say; I did tell you he is my one-true-love.

Malfoy is following me around everywhere, as usual. He even sleeps in the hallway outside the Gryffindor common room entrance (Ron showed him where it was… my poor brother ended up with a mysterious fast-growth of pubic hair that took Madam Pomfrey two days to get rid of). I make sure to step on him every morning as I scramble through the portrait whole. He seems to like it.

He has asked me yet again why I dislike him. I told him:

'Malfoy, I do not dislike you, I detest you.' His face drained of all colour, and he turned away from me. Unfortunately, he didn't keep clear of me for longer than two hours. It seems as though he's addicted to me. Funny, I wouldn't know why.

Have started to send him for food whenever I'm hungry while working on homework in the library or common room. Comes in handy, getting used to a servant. He keeps two of his house elves at Hogwarts, too; one is solely at my command.

_Usages for a house elf that your worst enemy-turned-addicted-stalker 'lends' you:_  
- Make it whack Hermione with a stick when she's huffing at you for accepting Malfoy's offer (just the house elf offer, naturally)  
- Make it spy out your way to the kitchens in the middle of the night, so Filch won't catch you (hey! It's no fun to send said house elf in the middle of the night – where's your senseof adventure?)  
- Make it copy your homework from Colin while you are playing with your Pygmy Puff  
- Send it to the boy's dormitory to spy on them and/ or take pictures of them naked (for further use as blackmail material, or just to find out who's worth flirting with)  
- Make it chase Malfoy with a water pistol when he annoys you (i.e. all the time)  
- Make it tell you that the spell will eventually wear off of Harry and his body will once more be able to respond to yours

I'm on the Quidditch team by the way.  
Team: Gryffindor  
Position: Chaser  
Mission: kicking Malfoy's flat butt (well, it's actually not _that_ flat – if it wasn't for him being him, he'd be one of the candidates worth flirting with)

**ooOoo**

Wow, yesterday Malfoy got back at me! He ordered his own personal minio- I mean house elf to drop a whole bucket full of icy water on my head. That means WAR!

I have planned it all out:

Tomorrow, after the match Gryffindor vs. Slytherin (in which there'll be some extreme snake-rough-up) I'll nail him down with my picture; and if he does not engage in my proposal to become my slave I will magically project it to the wall behind the Slytherin table in the great hall. ('Irony', Doctor!)

Wait a minute… I only just realised that he already _is_ my slave; sort of. I mean, I can order him around, and be mean and nasty and bad-tempered, still he smiles at me happily, rejoicing in the fact that he can make himself useful to his most precious. What the – no fun this life is, indeed!

When did I become pathetic? Hmm, must have been around the time Harry didn't feel like kissing me anymore, while at the same time proclaiming his devoted love to me.

I hate my life. Furthermore, I hate my Tail. And I _will_ get my revenge for embarrassing me in front of the whole school.

**ooOoo**

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

I can't believe that just happened… I was on my way to the library to get some school work done before Quidditch training, when I ran into my Tail. I bumped my forehead on his pointy chin and that really hurt. And because I immediately proceeded to yelling at him for being in my way while clutching my head with my hands, eyes watery, vision blurred, I didn't notice his hands taking mine. He pulled them away from my face and kissed the bruised spot before I could say 'sod off'. I pushed him away from me, but was at a loss for words; so I ran for it.

Worst thing is: it did make the pain go away.

Now I've got Malfoy drool all over me, plus my stomach churns because it was so disgusting. Not to mention the light heartedness pulsing through my body, but that's something I flatly deny. Or even better – it is obviously caused by the excitement for the upcoming game.

**ooOoo**

Game: Quidditch  
Team: Gryffindor  
Opposing team: Slytherin  
Position: Chaser  
Opponent: Malfoy  
Mission: impossible

I am soaked through yet I have to write this before I take a shower. A heavy storm gathered as the game started; it was hard to see Quaffle or Bludgers, let alone the Snitch, but we managed to score 70 to 50 when I collided with one of Slytherin's beaters and broke a rib. I could hear it smack, and then I couldn't lift my arms above my head anymore, so I headed towards Madam Pomfrey with some difficulty. Malfoy, the triumphant git, came rushing to my side making sure I was okay, while Harry was yelling at me to get my arse back on a broom ASAP. He did not call a time out but had Tara Meanders, a third year, filling in my position. The school nurse was just about finished fixing me up when I saw the unbelievable happening. Harry spotted the golden Snitch at the very far end of the pitch, close to the damp grass, and headed at it full speed. Malfoy saw Harry move, but he was hovering high above where I was standing on the ground, so there was no way he could possibly reach it before Harry. Or so I thought. He took a dive, falling more than flying (a move we had practised together whenever mum didn't make me bake cheese pie) and closed his hand around the Snitch just before Harry did. Slytherin won.

If anyone finds out that _I_ was the one who practised with Malfoy – uh oh, I'm in for trouble!

I hate Malfoy.

**ooOoo**

Harry was really angry, it's the first time Malfoy has beaten him in Quidditch. He didn't admit it because he wants to be a fair play but I can tell it's bothering him. He shook Tail's hands, but without the usual _conspiratorial_ nod, then went off to the changing rooms. Ron reckons he's in the boy's dorm right now, sulking.

After my well deserved shower I made my way through the still raging storm back to the castle, so I was soaking wet again. That just made my day. On top of things, Malfoy was fidgeting in the entrance hall; he must have been waiting there for me. When he saw me, he draped his light, yet water-repelling and extremely warm and snugly cloak around me and ushered me to the Gryffindor tower. There, I took a shower again and went to sleep.

I had the strangest dream, I swear.

I was playing Quidditch for the Slytherin team, and Harry was the referee, while Fred and George were back on the Gryffindor team as beaters. Suddenly a bludger hit my arm and I toppled over to the left, almost falling off my broom. Suddenly I was back on the ground, and my team mates were all hugging me, telling me without my help we'd have never won. But Fred and George started accusing me, they said I had betrayed them and I shouldn't have run off with Ron's ice cream. Then I awoke.

In the morning, as I stepped out the portrait whole to get to breakfast, I accidentally forgot to tread on Malfoy's left hand, which caused him to think I was in a good mood (which I wasn't, by the way). He pulled himself up and followed me; I noticed he looked rather tired; out of pure generosity I asked if they had celebrated a lot yesterday. A broad grin spread across his face, while at the same time he somehow looked sheepish. Then he had the audacity to apologise for winning the game! I told him to bugger off but also that there was no reason for feeling guilty, the better team won, obviously, and the dive he had made was awesome.

Wait, did I really say that?

I guess I did, must have – couldn't get rid of him for the rest of the day (it was Sunday), so I threatened to blackmail him with my picture. When he saw it he blushed ferociously first, then he glared into my eyes as if there was no tomorrow; it felt as though he was searching for something. When I told him I'd show everyone if he didn't leave me alone (at least for one day) he smirked. Yes, Draco Malfoy smirks again, ladies and gentlemen!

'I wouldn't show that to anyone if I was you.' is what he said to me. When I inquired politely why I wouldn't want that, his reply was: 'I bet all your Gryffindor friends would be very curious to learn just _who_ taught me that special dive that led to Slytherin's victory…' and he strolled off.

He strolled off. Just like that, leaving me behind as if I was some nobody and not the woman he loved dearly. I decided that I'd get back at him for this just when I realised that I had gotten what I wanted: he was gone; he was no longer tailing me. Ha!

Ha ha!

The library seemed like a good place to go to, I got myself some books I needed for my Herbology essay, seated myself in my favourite spot and started working in peace, quiet and solitariness. After I had finished all my homework my stomach was telling me that I needed to fill it. On my way to dinner my Tail came towards me. He walked me all the way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to me. Most of my house was giving him the evil eye for what he had done the previous day, but Ron the idiot clapped his back good-naturedly and congratulated him on his flying skills.

Nothing Malfoy does can make any of my family lose their tempers. Let any other man try and take my virginity – they would tear him limb from limb; while at the same time they'd pat Malfoy's back approvingly if he told them he had shagged me. I even bet if I told Ron that Gryffindor lost to Slytherin because of me he would congratulate me for training his dear wished-for brother-in-law so well, while at the same time suggesting I should go get some serious snogging done with him. Hypocrites! Nothing seems to be more important than the blonde ferret, anymore; not even _Quidditch_!


	6. To Hogsmeade we proceed

_**A/N:** Thanks to all my readers for reading, and to those who reviewed for doing both.  
Thanks to my friend **Leah222** to beta-read this chapter. (The Force with you still is!)_

**ooOoo**

**6. To Hogsmeade we proceed**

The upcoming Hogsmeade weekend left me in a state of continuous bumping against Malfoy's toned chest, or treading on his feet, for he never left my side. He made very sure nobody could ask me out, for 'somebody' must have slipped the password to Gryffindor tower to him, and he actually moved in with the other 7th years. 'Somebody' paid dearly for it; on the bright side now I know at least that I cannot even trust a soon-to-become Weasley.

Of course Tail kept his nightly position as watchdog, only now I could walk over him when descending the stair from the girl's dorm. I did escape him once, for one glorious whole day (he had an accident in Potions, a very nasty person must have mixed explosives into his grinded dragon's teeth), but _not one single male_ in this entire blasted castle asked me to go out with them! Even when I was wearing my best second-hand robe, sending encouraging smiles. Am I that ugly?

**ooOoo**

Saturday began with a very bright, blazing blue sky. The sun was shining as if it wanted to show winter it was still stronger than the cold; I had breakfast very early and left Hogwarts for the village right after. Malfoy, of course, was with me. He kept fussing about my thin cloak, insisting that I should wear his (the one he'd borrowed me once already) lest I wanted to fall ill, which I flatly refused. His coat smells very much like him, and I can't stand it. It makes me feel dizzy as if I am about to lift off the ground. So he put an arm around me, and I let him, for it _was_ a bit chilly. This is how we wandered down to the village. We went to Honeydukes (where we met Ron and Hermione, who's hiding her hairlessness-due-to-friends-betrayal with a hat), Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (my brothers have bought Zonko's), the bookstore and Madam Rosmerta's, where he treated me with lunch. Madam Rosmerta still doesn't trust him; he had put her under the Imperius curse for almost a year, after all; so we didn't stay long and went to the Shrieking Shack. He leaned against the fence and watched me intently while I stared towards the house without really seeing it.

So this was my life. I was stuck with him, no other man would look at me twice, and it took a love sick, brainless twit to see anything in me. I used to be quite popular; boys would want to go out with me… now it was all different. Was it just Malfoy tailing me that made them all turn away from me? I don't believe so. Maybe I have changed too much, maybe I'm too sarcastic. People liked me for my funniness, for my wit and spirit. Perhaps I'm too cold, to ironic, too dark and serious. But how can I not be? The one person I ever really loved has taken a path I cannot follow, and he's far out of reach by now. Harry was meeting Fred in Hogsmeade in that blasted lover's café while I was brooding over my misshapen life, trying to hold back tears. Then rain started falling.

We wandered back to the castle in the rainstorm. Malfoy tried to give me his cloak again. I yelled at him and ran away.

Now I'm sick, but I won't go to the hospital wing, it's just a tiny cold and it'll go away by itself.

**ooOoo**

Where am I now? In the infirmary, of course; I started coughing madly a day after I first fell ill, and I couldn't attend classes on Monday. My 'protector' turned bananas and attempted several times to storm up the staircase to the girl's dormitories, always in vain. He insisted on my being brought down by Hermione so he could take me to Madam Pomfrey. The nurse tut-tut-ed me for not seeing her earlier, forced tons of disgusting potions on me and made me stay until further notice. Malfoy, to whom I owe my current status of imprisonment, visits me every spare second of his life (and believe me, he's got lots of spare time) reading books to me, bringing me homework assignments, helping me do schoolwork, telling me what's going on in the castle.

Most interestingly all my friends come quite often, too. I got hundreds of flowers by 'secret admirers' as they call themselves, hoping that I will split up with Malfoy so they can ask me out. Isn't that wonderful? So it _is_ his fault only, I should have known. Who can resist me?

If it wasn't for me feeling so lousy I would be jumping up and down excitedly. Malfoy wants to feed me soup, he's so annoying! Always concerned about my health… Madam Pomfrey took my wand because I've tried to hex her several times, but I swear he'll get some serious case of skin condition once I lay my hands on it!

**ooOoo**

I've done it! I found a way to get rid of him. Last time Tail wanted to prop me up in the hospital bed so we could 'talk' I asked him whether he loved me. He stopped in the middle of action, with one arm around my body to help me sit up, his face just inches away from mine. Breathlessly he said, 'You know very well I do.' So I told him if he really loved me that much, he would respect my feelings and that I needed space, and that I didn't want him around me, never wanted it and never will, and that he should leave me alone. His arm slipped away from my body, crestfallen and apparently in shock he gazed at my face, slowly moving away backwards, and then turned around to leave.

Ever since, it's been pure bliss! Nobody sits at my bed all the time to fuss over me whenever I stir, nobody hand feeds me or makes me talk all the time, or forces me to listen to boring novels. I can do my homework in peace, I can pick my nose whenever I feel like it, because now I'm left by myself quite a lot, the sun is shining, birds are singing… purely wonderful!

**ooOoo**

I will be leaving the infirmary soon. Madam Pomfrey just told me I'm well enough to go back to Gryffindor tower, so I'm packing my stuff right now. Partly my rapid recovery was due to my boredom in the hospital wing. After two days with hardly any of my friends coming over to visit, but tons of boys storming in declaring their secret passion for me now that Malfoy had publicly disclaimed any attachment between us, I felt exhausted and willing to bad-bogey any more persons bringing in red roses. Madam Pomfrey even gave me back my wand, seeing that I needed it to fend off my admirers. She also scolded me for driving Tail away, asserting that he is a good man and better than any of the others.

I told you, the whole Wizarding World is on his side.


	7. Eternal boredom

_**A/N:** Cheers everyone!  
Hope you're all doing great. To make it even better, here's the next chapter.  
Special thanks to all my wonderful readers who also reviewed, and a yummy plum pie (my speciality... believe me, you'd be licking your fingers to get a piece!) to **brown-sugar3**, **Fire331**, **Lil' Trindle**, **Lithui**, **stevania-felton** and **Yutina **for adding my story to their favourites. Marzipan to **brown-sugar3**, **cindoline**, **dobbyfan18**, **GilmoreGrl19**, **Lil' Trindle**, **Lithui** and **Sunshine Silverjojo** for wanting chapter alerts. I'm so happy!  
One super thanks goes to** Leah222** again, she read the original version of chapter 7 (which was not very satisfying), causing me to re-do it, adding some things and splitting it in halfs, so that the second part will come in chapter 8._

_Enough bla-bla, on with the story!_

**ooOoo**

**7. Eternal boredom**

Two weeks of eternal boredom have come upon me. You won't believe it due to my former nagging, but I miss my Malfoy. Not that much for his own sake, but for mine since I can't keep all the men at bay that swarm around me, fighting for my love and admiration, or mere attention. Our little war has ended, too. He still lets me have my minion (I called him Ruber), but since Malfoy avoids me he doesn't annoy me, therefore I've got no reason to send Ruber after him, or get at him myself. He does not sleep in front of the girls' dorms, either. There is no one to be unfriendly to; no one to tease or to glare at.

Believe me, I still don't like him; only it seems that I have gotten used to being followed around everywhere. And he does have a way with reading out novels… what am I to do?

**ooOoo**

Dean approached me yesterday; he wanted to know why Draco and I had split up. I told him we didn't split up since we were never together, and he grinned and said, 'Yeah, right!' But then he just handed me a book and said it was a late birthday present. It's called _Wuthering Heights_ by one Emily Brontë (I have absolutely no idea what the funny dots do on the e… it's like the French style Noel, but the author was a British Muggle) and so far, it is a very interesting read. A tad bit depressing; nevertheless full of thrill.

But why did Dean give me a late birthday present? Is he hitting on me?

**ooOoo**

Plan: A  
Mission: get Tail aka Draco Malfoy back  
By means of: continuing war with water pistols

Ruber to be positioned at strategically advantageous point to distract Mareliza (Malfoy's personal house elf); at the same time I will nail him with my super soaker and he won't even know what hit him. Hehe.

**ooOoo**

Almost done with my novel. I hope Catherine will get away from that awful place! She is trapped there, cannot go anywhere, cannot cannot cannot… it's horrible!

Dean asked me how I liked it, and he said it with a funny undertone. I wonder what he's up to. Is he in league with one of my many admirers whom I turned down, and now they bewitched the book so I would fall for him? I know that Dean always wanted to get back at me for ditching him in fifth year, and soon after hooking up with Harry. He has never believed me that I didn't call it quits because of Harry, but rather because I simply realised that I didn't love him at all.

Will tail Dean to find out his secret plans.

**ooOoo**

I did tail him for the past two days, and I know now that he's not helping anybody to get me, but rather wants me back, himself. He writes GW+DT everywhere on his notes (I was 'sick' and therefore able to follow him into his classes – Harry's IC comes in handy, but I have to return it soon, else he'll get suspicious) and I realised that he's ogling me. Oh no, one more to avoid!

**ooOoo**

Plan A: Failed.

Malfoy was really angry and called me Weaslette. But instead of continuing our verbal insults he just turned around and stalked away. Can you believe it? He's been tailing me for about two years now, always hoping I'd show some sign of recognition, or interest; now that I do, he gets all offended!

**ooOoo**

Plan: B  
Mission: make Draco Malfoy tail me again  
By means of: making him jealous

Again: I do not like Draco Malfoy. Quite the contrary – I hate him from the bottom of my heart. Yet he is the only one who can help me get rid of all the nerds surrounding me. I don't like any of them!

So here I go, I will go out with Randy Plouster, a fifth year Hufflepuff. He's quite handsome (Ruber's picture makes it obvious) and he wants me. Only I have to wait for the next Hogsmeade weekend, and that will not be in another month, so I have to think of something else to do in the meantime.

**ooOoo**

Dean has asked me out for that Hogsmeade Saturday. When I told him I was going with Randy he was crushed! It's strange how they all come for me suddenly, now that Malfoy and I have split-

I didn't just write that, did I?

Repeat, Ginny: I. Did. Not. Date. Malfoy. Therefore. I. Could. Not. Have. Split. Up. With. Him. Period.

Now write it one hundred times!

Later that day Draco ran into me, knocking me over but didn't stop to look who he had sent crashing into the wall. He seemed to be very distracted, muttering something like 'You don't care, you don't care at all… now repeat it till you really don't care!' under his breath. I wonder what he doesn't care about.

**ooOoo**

Plan: C  
Mission: fighting boredom due to lack of Tail  
By means of: making Draco Malfoy tail me again

Wait a minute. That plan is kind of… messed up. How _can_ I make him tail me again?

**ooOoo**

I haven't lifted the secret of Malfoy's distraction yet. Hermione, who started speaking with me again only a week ago, rolled her eyes at me when I asked if she knew anything. Then Harry wanted to know why I had picked Randy Plouster of all men, the greatest womanizer currently residing at Hogwarts, to go out on a date. Those people that call themselves my friends are sometimes _so_ annoying! What does he care, he wouldn't go out with me (which is _not_ what I want by the way – I'm over Heavy Poofhead, I'm _so_ over him) if I was the last person on earth; he'd rather date the Giant Squid since it's male. Also, how does he know I am going to go with Randy? I didn't even tell Randy, yet; the only other person… DEAN! I'm going to have to accomplish some serious butt-kicking!

**ooOoo**

Plan: C revised  
Mission: fighting boredom due to lack of Tail  
By means of: feeding love potion to DM

Yes! That's it. Ruber has added it to his pancakes this morning and now he'll surely come to me soon. I'm waiting in the entrance hall.

**ooOoo**

Plan C: Failed.

When he exited the great hall he merely passed me with a nod, not even a smile, and made his way to the Astronomy tower. I was _very _confused, so I asked Fred and George via owl how their love potion works and they said that it only works if the person's not already in love with you. So since Malfoy seems to be in love with me already, the potion didn't do anything to him. Screw that!

My brothers send me one of their newest (and finest) inventions yet: the Phantom Fan Fudge. If you eat the candy that is shaped like (and can also be used as) a fan, your face turns into a distorted, skull-like something, blood-shot eyes, no nose, lips gone exposing yellow teeth. It wears off after two days, no remedy, that's why the wrapping turns into a white mask so you can cover your face. They got the idea from a Muggle novel that George's Muggle girlfriend recommended him to read. Isn't it ironic? Muggle novels seem to influence Dean's life quite a lot lately…

**ooOoo**

Three more weeks to go; life is unadventurous as can be. Ravenclaw slut eyeing DM. Have to figure out new plan to kill time.

Plan: D  
Mission: making life interesting  
By means of: tackling Malfoy from behind, then putting him under Imperius to make him tail me again

JUST KIDDING, DOCTOR! _Seriously_, you would think I was a mass murderer!

**ooOoo**

I did tackle him from behind, and crushed him underneath me on the floor; when he tried to shake me off and I didn't let go, he rolled onto his back, so I ended up sprawled on top of him, which distracted me. It's his smell. Whenever I'm very close to him, my head gets all dizzy as if I was drugged by some vomiting potion. Since I had my guards down, he managed to put his hands on my buttocks, saying 'I know that I'm irresistible, just don't do it in front of my girlfriends. They might bond and hex you with some nasty pimples where the sun doesn't shine.'

With that he simply brushed me off his muscular body, stood up, stage whispered, 'See you tonight, Strawberry, as always…' winked at me and disappeared with a smirk. I was too astonished by his behaviour to get any sound out of my mouth.

Plan D: Failed.


	8. More scheming is done

**8. More scheming is done**

I finally managed to finish my novel. There were maybe ten chapters left when all the events just tumbled down on my head and I didn't find a minute to read anything _but_ school related texts. Annoying.

Catherine does escape that dreadful place, but not in a way I had suspected. Instead, she turns to the least expected person and realises she's in love with him; it even seems as though she was formerly being mean to him because she was too sure of his love/ attraction for her and also wanted to get his attention. I hadn't expected that!

**ooOoo**

Ravenclaw slut caught by Filch wandering around after curfew; somebody must have tipped him off. Has to clean Owlery, no wand allowed. Harry complained to Ron and Hermione that he can't find 'something' and they were all secretive… like I haven't known about Heavy Poofhead's Invisibility Cloak and Marauders Map for ages. Both come in handy at times.

Plan: E  
Mission: getting rid of love-sick twits  
By means of: making DM proclaim his incessant love and our mutual attachment

Wait, did I just say mutual? No, I didn't. I wrote it.

What I mean is, of course, that I will make him say 'mutual' but he will know that I don't mean it. That my feelings towards him haven't changed in the least. So I'll just talk to him and ask him to help me.

**ooOoo**

I haven't spotted Malfoy in days. He seems to have vanished into thin air, and whoever I ask just smirks conspiratorial, winks at me but shrugs their shoulders. I think all my friends have gone insane.

I asked Ruber to find him for me, but he came back telling me that his master had ordered him to not tell me anything about him or his whereabouts, and since I'm not his real mistress and can't order him otherwise, I have to admit that Malfoy made a really good move there. He is very sly, oh yes, he is.

**ooOoo**

But so am I. I found him in the Room of Requirement; he had left the door wide open so I had no problem finding 'his' room, where he is obviously working on something. I have to find out what exactly, though – he flicked his wand as I entered and all was gone.

I didn't even remember he is so tall; I barely reach up to the middle of his upper arm. First I asked him why he'd been so upset the other day when he knocked me over, and he smiled sadly and said that he'd found out I was having a date. That made me feel guilty, I don't know why. It's just that I don't exactly want to hurt him; I just want to get him off of my ba- no wait! I decided to go out with Randy because I wanted him _back_, not off of my back. So yeah; I guess I succeeded in making him jealous. Kind of. But he still didn't ask me to ditch Randy and let him be my Tail again. Aarrrgh!

So then I questioned him about the Ravenclaw girl that had been ogling him. He gave me one of his 'looks' that I can't put into a drawer labelled 'puppy-dog-eyes' or 'sad' or 'jealous', but which always cause my stomach to plump a few inches towards my abdomen and my chest to feel all tight, as if I was about to suffocate. He didn't say anything, though, just 'looking' at me until I felt _very_ uncomfortable.

Whatever; I did it, I asked him for help. I was quite nice to him, too, offering my silence on the fact that he almost wet himself the first time we went on a Muggle rollercoaster together. He said he didn't care if I told every single person in the Wizarding World and that the only way I could make him help me is by getting married to him instantly. No way!

Plan E: Failed.

I'm running out of ideas; it's one and a half more weeks to go!

**ooOoo**

Plan: F  
Mission: regaining Shadow  
By means of: just letting go

I decided I'll wait until Hogsmeade, and then see what happens. In the meantime I dropped two buckets full of water on Malfoy's head to relieve tension; the second one when he'd just dried and re-done his hair after the first, so he got mad enough and tickled me insane. That was _fun_! Plan F: Partly successful.

**ooOoo**

That annoying brat from Ravenclaw is _still_ looking at him every chance she gets! Hasn't she learned her lesson yet? Will think about something to keep her in check.

**ooOoo**

Told Dean she has been staring at him and that I overheard a conversation between some of her friends in the bathroom, where they were wondering if ever he would turn his attention away from me and to her. And that she was really upset about the mean prank some awful person had played on him, but that she still thought he looked rather handsome with the mask.

I think it worked; Dean has recently developed an unaccountable interest in the goings on at the Ravenclaw table, and stopped eyeballing me. I even heard rumours he has asked her out this Saturday. I'm just that good.

**ooOoo**

It is now official: Hermione is going to be my sister-in-law! While it was always clear to any of us that had eyes attached to their heads, Ron was rather anxious and feared she'd turn him down. Men!

I'm very happy. Even though sometimes Hermione is a bit unnerving, and she has no bloody notion of Quidditch, I do like her a lot, and I think her and Ron will be very happy together. She asked me to be her bridesmaid, of course, and I'll gladly be! More readily, in fact, than for Fleur and her pompous wedding!

Ron proposed Friday night at dinnertime in front of the whole school, and everyone burst into applause and congratulated them. I have never seen his ears as red. Malfoy reached the two of them just as I was hugging Hermione; he looked as though he was ready to vomit all over my brother when he embraced him to wish them all the happiness in the world. Why was he so green in the face? It's not like this is an occasion to feel sick or be sad. Malfoys!

**ooOoo**

Hogsmeade weekend: Plan B put to action.

Randy Plouster picked me up from the Gryffindor table with a bouquet of red roses. (I can't stand them anymore… what _is_ it with guys and red roses? So unimaginative! DM would have brought my favourite flavour of ice cream, or a butter beer that tickled in my tummy or an ancient book on Quidditch.) We went into the village holding hands, and since I didn't have any gloves my right hand turned blue in the cold weather. He didn't rub it between his hands or just tuck both our hands into his warm robes like DM did one day when mum had sent us to Ottery St. Catchpole to get pickled onions. Anyway, I'm drifting off again. It hasn't happened in a while, Doctor says it means my feelings have stabilised.

He took me to the love café right away, no glances right or left, no pointing out new things in the shops' windows, no ogling me with smiling grey eyes. His eyes are blue so he couldn't do that one way or the other, I therefore forgive him. I don't forgive him for trying to snog me the minute my bum touched the plush sofa. He didn't ask me what I wanted to drink, he didn't recommend anything, he didn't chat up the waitress nicely so she would give us extra chocolate on the side… there's just so many things he _didn't_ do!

Oh well, I survived the day rather gloomily. On the table next to ours Dean and the R-slut were having a downright snog-fest. I knew she wasn't really interested in my Malfoy, just wanted somebody nice, good-looking and popular to show off with. So I'm very glad that I saw right through her innocent façade and stopped her from breaking his soft heart!

Randy seemed to think he had to show me he was as agile with his tongue as those two, and I had to continuously shove him away from my face, neck and décolleté, until he told me we could go to the Shrieking Shack to enjoy the landscape. Not like I like December _or_ the landscape, but how would _he_ know that? He never asked me what I liked or not. Still, I thought it's a good idea for I had seen DM pass us heading that direction. But he was nowhere near the 'haunted' house and Randy just tried to kiss me again. I pushed him away from me and got so angry, I told him to leave me alone lest he wanted to duel six angry red-heads, and I stormed off to my brothers' shop. As I entered, George was busy with some customers so I went to the back to say hello to Fred and ask him if they could use any help today. I caught him making out with Harry. Yuck! I backed out and merely bought some Canary Creams, while George winked at me mischievously. He must have known what they were doing back there...

I went back to the castle. A strong wind had started to blow and I had to fight my way home. My ears felt like falling off, I had tucked my hands under my armpits to keep them warm (which didn't work, by the way) and my hair was getting all messy. Bugger!

I was breathless, freezing cold and angry for not having put on my winter cloak in the morning so I started shouting out insults to the wind. It wasn't bothered at all, but I heard a cackle behind me. It was Malfoy. He had caught up with me and smirked while he strode along my side with those long legs of his. I glared at him menacingly, daring him to say anything; then I concentrated on not being swept over by the wind. Suddenly, I felt him wrap his arms around my shoulders, which felt really nice. He had given me his snugly cloak, rubbing my arms and smiling down at me. My stomach churned again, like it always does when he does something I don't like, and because of the scent of his outer wear my head started spinning again, giving me the usual feeling of empty-headedness. He then asked me if I had had an enjoyable time with my date; that caused me to grunt in distress and his whole face lit up. Even the wind didn't seem to be so forceful anymore. As we entered Hogwarts, he offered to help me get rid of all my admirers, under one condition: he wanted one kiss by the end of every day. He said it didn't have to be a snog if I didn't want to, just a kiss on his full lips. I can live with that, so I agreed. Next thing I know it was dinnertime, we were in the great hall and he hugged me and kissed me in front of everybody. Then he announced we had 'gotten back together' after a tiny disagreement and sat with me at the Gryffindor table.

It's back to Mr. Shadow Man I suppose… Plan B: Successful. I think.

**ooOoo**

_**A/N:** Hello there, how y'all doing?  
Did you like the newest chapter?  
Is it too long/ boring/ exhausting?  
Is it good?  
Let me know via review, I'm in for constructive criticism, praise and even flames, because they're fun to read._

_I would also like to take this opportunity to thank all my reviewers so far (it's 32 reviews I have received so far, and I AM SO HAPPY!): **Girl Without a Life, coolmarauders, stevania-felton, Lil' Trindle, Maegboriel, LoVe Is OnLy a WoRd, Cinnamon Spice, Forbidden, Sailor Moony, justahpfan, Linette, Leah222, brown-sugar3, Claire, emmy, Slytherin Queen** (cool name!)**, KatieMalfoy19** and **kt**.  
YOU GUYS ROCK!  
I LOVE YOU!_

_And thanks to **Al Quincy**, **Momentyne** and **Qserenity2000**. I was so proud when you, too,added my story to your favourites, so yeah: thank you a lot! (grins)_

_And some more thanks to **KatieMalfoy19** and **Momentyne** for putting it on your chapter alerts list!_

_Hehe, I'm floating towards the sunset in an upheaval of emotions.  
(men with white jackets come)  
(floats away so they can't catch her)_

_One question I'd like to answer:  
**Claire** - Draco did know it was Ginny who tackled him. He just chose to make the most of it and startle her, while not giving in to her attempts of renewing their silly 'war'._ :-)


	9. No need for a remedy

_**A/N:** Oops, sorry! I discovered a really stupid mistake in the chapter after I'd posted it, but it's nothing major, so if you've already read the chapter, don't bother to do it again (unless you want to)._

**ooOoo**

**9. No need for a remedy**

I am confused. I had strange dreams all night through, and feel rather groggy and uncomfortable. Maybe it's Draco's cloak, I forgot to give it back to him and because I was so cold in the night I used it as and under-blanket. I have mentioned before that his smell gets to my head and I can hardly stand it, but since it was faint already (I'd been wearing it ever since he wrapped it around me in the afternoon) I thought I should be fine. Oh, I wish my family was a bit richer so we could afford cloaks like this. Or at least one blanket from the same fabric, to share. I think I'm the only person amongst us Weasleys who doesn't like winter, anyway, and feels cold all the time. So yeah; I wish I had a blanket like my Tail's cloak.

When I descended the stairs to the common room in the morning, I found him spread out on the floor, just like in good ol'times! For some reason, I felt better at the sight, and my grogginess disappeared. Maybe I'm cruel at heart and like to see him sleep on the cold floor. I think I am. So since I was happy again I didn't tread on him, but woke him up rather so we could go for breakfast. I even waited for him while he took a shower and changed in the 7th year boy's dormitory.

Outside, the weather is gloomy. It's going to start snowing soon, I can just feel it. But I need not be afraid of the bad weather: when I returned his wonderful coat to him, he said he'd be happy to give it to me any time I wanted it or felt chilly.

I had a nice, long chat with Harry while eating our breakfasts; he told me all about his date with Fred. They really seem to like each other a lot, and I couldn't help but grin broadly at Harry's blush when he asked me not to tell any of my other family what I had caught them at (yet he didn't seem to mind that Draco overheard our conversation). And then he slobbered over how wonderfully funny and respectful, careful and loving Fred is, and again I couldn't help but smile. Draco next to me chuckled into his porridge (how can he even eat that stuff, it's disgusting!) and had to leave at some point, because he couldn't stifle his amusement any longer and I sent him warning glares not to hurt Harry by ridiculing his love for my brother. After he had gone, Harry suddenly went all serious on me and asked:

'Ginny, are you still mad at me?'

I simply said: 'No.' because I'm not anymore. I might still love him (a little bit) but I can neither be jealous of my brother nor of both their happiness. I have to live with the fact that Harry, my one-true-love, will never be mine.

'I have- well, Hermione has found out what Voldemort did to me before I destroyed him. And why.' is what he said next.

I know that him, Ron and Hermione had been trying to figure that out ever since we realised that Harry didn't physically 'respond' to me (or girls in general) anymore, while he was still madly in love with me. I guess Hermione did most of the research; anyways, turns out that Voldemort, the stupid plonker, had put two and two together, but in his calculations, it equaled five. He realised that the one thing that made Harry's power greater than his, the one thing he could never understand, was love. Being the idiot (in terms of love) he was he only thought of physical attraction, for he simply could not understand the heart's matters. So he cast a spell on Harry that destroyed his (physical) attraction to women therefore leaving him gay. Since Voldemort was quite an old conservative, he must have been one of those denying the existence of homosexuality, which left this option open to Harry.

That's interesting, especially from my new, indifferent point of view. Harry also told me that to this day, a remedy has not been found, but Hermione is working on it. I asked him what that meant; because I would totally kick his cute tushie if he ever broke Fred's heart! I know that my brother is madly in love with Harry, just as much as I was in love with him for the better part of my life (well, almost) and I would never let Fred go through what I had to go through.

Harry bit his lower lip rather sheepishly and said, 'It wouldn't mean anything really, for I do love Fred very much.'

I was relieved to hear that! So I told him, why bother to find a remedy for something he does not want to be remedied?

I still have to find out what Mr. Malfoy does in the Room of Requirement!

Also, I apologized to Hermione. For hexing her when she told him the password to the Gryffindor common room. After all, she's been working hard on finding the reason and a cure for Harry's sudden change of preferences (even though now it is not needed anymore – as I mentioned before, I don't wish to see my own brother unhappy, and I guess Harry has moved on and is really in love with him, so it wouldn't change anything, no matter what); so I guess I really owed her that, didn't I?

She said it was alright, she kind of likes the new hairstyle; some of the (sillier) girls in school have even shaved off their hair on purpose because they thought Hermione looked fashionable.

Yesterday in Hogsmeade I saw a nice pair of Quidditch gloves in sparkling green. If Randy hadn't literally dragged me to Madam Pudifoot's and if the wind afterwards hadn't been so icy, I'd have stopped to find out their price. I still need a Christmas present for Draco and I thought he would like them. They're Slytherin colour, after all; also they'd look good on his graceful hands. I'll just ask Fred and George to inquire how much they cost, maybe I can afford them. Mum and dad have raised my monthly allowance a little ever since dad had gotten a better-paid position at the Ministry, but still we're not really well off.

**ooOoo**

I have finished all my homework; Draco is still busy so I decided to get us some hot chocolate from the kitchen. On my way there my genius struck me once more: I found a way to uncover his secret in the secret room. Yes!

But it will take at least until tomorrow to make my plan work.

**ooOoo**

Before I went to sleep, Malfoy held me back and demanded what was his. Meaning, he wanted his kiss, I had already forgotten. God, I was embarrassed when he led me out of the portrait hole (with the entire Gryffindor house staring after us, too) and into one of the secret passageways. I don't even know why we had to go there; it was just going to be a tiny kiss, wasn't it?

And it was, but he pulled me in tight nevertheless, wrapping his long arms around my body, and before he touched my lips with his, he looked into my eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. At some point in history he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine very softly. I'm telling you, I kept my mouth shut tight, just in case!

If I ever find out that you are telling these things to other people, Doctor, I swear right here and now I will cut your balls off and glue them to your forehead! (No 'irony', got that!)

**ooOoo**

It's Monday, I will put my ingenious plan into action.

In the morning my mood was better than it had been in a while, what with getting rid of all the annoying nerds that were tailing me insufferably, and a good night's sleep in Draco's coat, not to mention finding him spread out on the floor again. I've ordered Ruber to make sure he is covered with a blanket and has a pillow to rest his head on, as soon as he falls asleep. Now, don't you give me that look again when you read this, Doctor! I've heard it a million times, and it's still as unlikely as pigs starting to fly: I do not love Draco Malfoy, I'm simply glad that he's at my side again, is all. And hello? Would you let him lie on the ground with winter coming up, no blanket and all? Come on, nobody is _that_ heartl- oh forget the last sentence!

So what, I've changed my mind a little bit! Will you sod off now?

**ooOoo**

Draco feels a little sick, I can so tell it! He tries not to show it, but I know him better than that. He hasn't played my shadow for nothing those past years. Will send him to Madam Pomfrey to get some Pepper Up Potion at lunch break.

**ooOoo**

Yep, he's on his way to the Infirmary, and I promised him to bring him lunch so he won't have to survive the afternoon with an empty stomach.

**ooOoo**

I managed to just miss him in the Hospital Wing, as intended, and then took my time to 'find' him with The Marauders' Map's help. He had gone to Gryffindor tower to drop off some of his books, as he usually does, then waited there for me. So when I finally arrived there, I whined to Draco that I had been worried about him and that I had been looking for him _everywhere_ (all with batting eyelashes, of course) and that it was so hard for me to find him when I couldn't even ask Ruber if he had seen him, because he had forbidden him to tell me. He totally fell for it! Ah, life is bliss…

He called the little house elf immediately and reversed his instructions, so now I don't need a stupid map that won't show me whether he's in the Room of Requirement or just gone off to Hogsmeade (7th years may go every weekend just as they please) but I can simply let Ruber find out and he will tell me once more. Oh yes, I'm just that good.

**ooOoo**

In Transfiguration in the afternoon, we had to try and change pigs into owls. I got the hang of it quickly alright; Colin on the other hand did the funniest thing ever (since dad caught Draco last Christmas in the storeroom next to the kitchen, anyway, shuffling humongous chunks of my cheese pie into his mouth so he wouldn't have to share it with the rest of the family): he tried to transfigure his pig but it didn't really work and it ended up merely sprouting a pair of owl's wings and circling around Professor Butler's head for the better part of the lesson, which irritated him a lot. He tried to shoo it away, but it wouldn't leave him alone; it must have fallen in luuurve with him the moment it saw our teacher!

Professor Butler is the new professor for Transfiguration by the way, after McGonagall has officially become headmistress and is too busy with other stuff to still be teaching.

**ooOoo**

At night I tried to sneak off without kissing Draco but he called me back just as I had reached the staircase to the girl's dorms.

'Didn't you forget something, love?' he said cheekily. So I walked over to where he was sitting with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville, bend down and placed a kiss square and fair on his parted lips. As I'm writing this, I can still smell his chocolaty breath and see the funny expression in his eyes when I told him to sleep in a bed tonight, else he'll get really sick. When he protested, I even promised I'd wait for him to come into the common room in the morning, just the loving 'girlfriend' I am. It's all part of the show, isn't it!

**ooOoo**

_**A/N:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I received TEN for one single chapter, something that has never happened in my history as a fanfiction author and publisher, before!  
Thank you guys so much, to all my readers, reviewers and those who put me or my story on their alerts and/ or favourites lists!_


	10. No loving Malfoy

_**A/N:** Woah, sorry it took exactly two months to update... first I kind of had writer's block, no ideas etc.. I think the chapter is rather boring, but I suddenly had the urge to write something again. I guess I just have to get back into the habit.  
Tell me what you think, anyway!  
And thanks for the reviews, they made my days!_

**ooOoo**

**10. No loving Malfoy**

The next morning saw Draco coughing his head off, and sneezing his way to the great hall. The Pepper Up Potion didn't work, obviously. Madam Pomfrey was attacked by one of the curtains in the infirmary; somebody must have cast a Serpentia-spell on them…

I had a free period just before lunch, so I spent the time preparing my famous cheese pie. It was ready just before the break was over, and I told the house elves to let it cool down, and then send it to me. Draco wanted to go see the school nurse again, but it's no good, she wasn't able to help him yesterday! I told him to go lie down in the dormitory and wanted to send Ruber and Mareliza to tend to him; but being his usual stubborn self, he said all he needed was some more potions and he'd survive the day. Ha! Against my good advice, my well-meant counselling, he handed himself over to that good-for-nothing woman who calls herself a healer! Ha!

So he did survive the day, but he was listless, had a headache (he didn't say so, but I could tell) and no appetite. In the evening he poked his sausages back and forth, shoved the potatoes around on his plate and picked on his salad. But I still had a trump up my sleeve – the pie. Dun dun duuuun!

When I placed it gently in front of him, expectancy of his face lighting up all over mine, barely holding back a victorious grin, he gave me only a weak smile which faltered quickly, then said he was very tired. I basically freaked out. Draco Malfoy, Tail of Mine, not eating _the_ cheese pie? Literally, I was jumping in triangles! I told Hermione to find a cure for a lethal disease, just any, sent Harry off to St. Mungo's, had Ron call the muggle emergency (which turned out not to be such a great idea, since Ron still doesn't know how to use a pellytone properly and they thought he was pulling their leg) and rushed off to McGonagall, after I had accompanied Draco to our dormitory and tucked him away in Harry's bed (Harry can sleep on the floor alright!). Our two house elves stood guard over him until I returned with the Headmistress, who scolded me for not taking him to the infirmary. Can you believe that? She _scolded_ me! Me, who did everything to save his life, who would move mountains just to prevent the inevitable… yes, they ripped him from my embrace and carried him to That Woman, who's responsible for his dying soon because she can't even brew a simple Pepper Up Potion properly.

This all happened yesterday, ever since I've been in a state of agitated waiting. Draco tosses himself around in his bed, he moans and throws up any food we give him. Even fresh water makes him sick. His fever is very high, but Madam Poorly Educated says no need to worry, it's just a tiny case of influenza, and he'll have to sleep his way through it. I bring him fresh flowers which I mail order (I spent almost half my savings on them already), sit by his side whenever I can, hand feed him and don't even mind that he vomits all over me, and yesterday I didn't even forget to kiss him goodnight.

**ooOoo**

Finally, after another night of tossing and turning, he's better.

I had fallen asleep on a chair by his side, with my head resting on his bed, and woke up to find him smiling at something (he won't tell me what he was thinking about, though); when he saw me open my eyes (I left a wet spot of drool on the sheets from sleeping with my mouth open) he proclaimed that he was feeling hungry. And then he ate some of the soup I made for him (secret family recipe handed down from mother to daughter and daughters-in-law), and was able to keep it in. He can even drink some water without gagging immediately.

I knew I would get him through, no need to worry at all!

He said he's glad I didn't break our contract and kissed him goodnight both nights, and that it helped him get better more quickly. Liar! he just wants to make me feel like I need to kiss him more often, which I'm not going to do by the way. It's not like I couldn't live without him. I actually wasn't that worried about him, either, it's just that I knew my mum would be really upset if something happened to him, for she dotes upon him just like she does with all of my brothers, and my father sees quite the son in him, too. So yeah, my parents would be unhappy and I can't bear to have them sad!

Hermione pointed out (she does that a lot, doesn't she?) that I seemed out of my wits for the past two days, but that's just her over-exaggerating fantasy, you know. Since my parents consider Draco to be their son, I can't help but feel like a sister towards him, and I'd have done the same thing for any of my brothers. It's all sisterly affection. Yes, I cannot deny that I stopped disliking him, as I used to, and have started to be rather fond of him in a sisterly sort of thinking. I told her as much, and she said I'm not making any sense, which is not true; she's the one not thinking sensible enough. What with her being pregnant and all, everybody knows that hormones mess up a woman's logic.

So yeah. No loving Malfoy.

Fred and George inquired for the price of those green gloves, and it's _so_ expensive! I can't believe any person has enough money to spend that much on a pair of Quidditch gloves, so I guess Draco will have to do with some other, less expensive present for Christmas.

**ooOoo**

I still haven't found out what he was doing in the Room of Requirement. He's not been in there ever since he fell sick, and I'm kind of busy. For the past two weekends, I have been working in my brother's joke shop in Hogsmeade; for I have to pay back the money I borrowed to get Draco's present. He'll like them, they're gorgeous!

Christmas is in two days, and I'm very excited for I think Fred is going to propose to Harry… he mentioned something while I was helping him check the items in store, and asked me if I thought Harry would fancy Emeralds. Ah, those two! They are so cute together. Harry spends a great deal of the weekend with Fred in the joke shop, and if it wasn't for my brother, I could start feeling a little jealous. For I have no one to turn to whenever I see something I fancy, who will share in my joy, and who will point out, in turn, something that catches his eye.

After Draco had gotten better, he begged me to bake him another cheese pie. He protests that his heart was bleeding the day he couldn't eat it because he felt lousy. He does that all the time, finds reasons for me to make _the_ cake, looking at me like a Beagle with no home. I didn't see why I should oblige him, but then I thought he might fall sick again, and mum and dad would ground me big time if they ever found out it was because I had neglected him! I have prepared six cheese pies in the meantime, and whenever we kiss he tastes like them. Yes, of course we still kiss goodnight, and it gets harder every time to push him off of me and not turn it into a very long snog. I think he'd very much like to smooch me into oblivion. Hermione has 'read somewhere' that the symptoms of a heart attack imply rapid heart beat, and a pulling pain in the left arm. I must admit I do not feel pain in my arm, but the rest is just what I get every single time Draco embraces me tightly. I told him as much, yet all he did was smile warmly and hold me even closer. I think he's gone insane.


	11. And with a love potion it ends

_**A/N:** Sorry it took so long._

**ooOoo**

**11. And with a love potion it ends**

We went home to the Burrow for Christmas, even Charlie came along and brought his new girlfriend. She is from Switzerland and manages the dragon colony in Bulgaria. I like her; she's got a sense of humour and even gets along with Fleur.

Mum is not too happy about Fred being gay. On the other hand she hens all over Harry and tells him that it's quite alright and how he has never been 'normal' in the sense of the word. It was quite embarrassing but Melanie (Charlie's gf) took a clear stand opposing mum, saying that homosexuality is as normal as heterosexuality. Then she listed a whole lawsuit of facts to stress her point – something that impressed Hermione greatly. All Ron did was grunt that Fred was his brother and Harry his best friend, and that this was all he needed to know. I like his attitude.

Draco whispered into my ear that even if he formerly believed homosexuality to be something abnormal, something sinful and perverse he was grateful now that it existed because that way Harry was no longer an opponent. He can be such a persistent arsehole sometimes! Does he really have to remind me of his love all the time?

When we exchanged the presents in the morning everybody except me, Fred, George, and Harry gasped at the green gloves I had bought for Draco. Mum burst into tears hugging me while dad congratulated us and told me he'd always known it. They only stopped grinning madly when I smashed the trifle tart (Ron is still angry with me for doing that) and stomped out of the living room. I have absolutely no idea what they mean by it but my feeling tells me it's not something that I like. How will I ever make them understand me, and accept the fact that I don't like Malfoy in this way? You are not helping either, doctor. If you keep telling me that I secretly wish for what everybody is trying to prevail upon me to do I will end up smashing more than just a tart... see you next session!

**ooOoo**

I'm back at Hogwarts. It was unbearable at home; couples everywhere, pregnant women, too: Hermione, Fleur with her third, George's Muggle girlfriend Annie with her first. Fred and Harry are going to get married… I was right about Fred's plans. Mum and dad are flirting like teenagers and Percy and his ministry slut hand-feed each other just like Bill and Fleur still do. At least they all stopped pushing me towards Draco. He went to the mansion for a while to 'fix something up' and we didn't see each other on New Year's Eve. I wonder if he'll move into the Gryffindor dorms again this year.

**ooOoo**

When Draco arrived he went straight to where I was sitting and heaved his body beside mine. "You owe me twelve, Ginny." he said flat out. Then he put his right hand on my left jawbone, moved my head in position and gave me twelve very long kisses. I'm blushing as I am writing this, but that's exactly when I realised that I had really missed him. Not his kisses, not his presence, not his smell or taste, just him. Maybe this is good, maybe we can become friends now and at some point he'll move on from being in love with me.

I can't believe I just wrote this.

**ooOoo**

Maybe I should talk to him and tell him that I want to be friends with him now. It's weird but I don't even mind that he puts his arm around me wherever we are. He tickles me more often than he used to. Maybe because I don't mind anymore. It's actually fun and I like the way he laughs when I'm screaming for mercy. I have no idea what's wrong with me all of a sudden.

**ooOoo**

We are well into February and my latest sentiments have not changed a bit. Draco asked me if I wanted to spend the next Hogsmeade weekend with him and I said yes. I haven't talked to him about being friends, yet. But I've got a feeling that this will be a good opportunity.

I don't even care about spying him out anymore.

**ooOoo**

The day we went to Hogsmeade was extremely cold but I've got my own snuggly cloak now. It's Draco's Christmas present to me. It has my name written inside it in gold letters while the colour itself is a very warm tone of brown. He said it goes well with my eyes and that's why he chose it.

On the way to the village Draco kept pushing me into snow piles on the side of the road. I took revenge by making him trip into Hippogriff poop and then he tickled me for almost five minutes straight. Ah, that was fun! In the village we took an extensive shopping tour to all our favourite places and Draco always knew how to point out new and interesting things. I found several books which I thought he might like and when I drew his attention to them he was gleaming like a child that gets a large scone of ice cream. We had coffee at Madam Pudifoot's – snog free – and came back to the castle with our pockets full of candy. He bought so much that I had to carry some of his stuff!

As I'm writing this I know that he is waiting for me in the boys' dormitory. I told him after we arrived back in Hogwarts that I needed to talk to him and he said, 'Funny because I want to talk to you about something, too.' Before I go I just wanted to keep the memories fresh through my diary…

**ooOoo**

I went up the stairs to the 7th year dormitory. Draco was sitting on Ron's bed munching on some of his sweets. They were scattered all around him, but he brushed them into a pile to make room for me. I let myself fall onto the bed head first and he laughed his light, spontaneous laugh that I took a liking to some time ago. I curled up on my right side and thought I might as well get it over and done with, so I told him that I wanted us to be friends and that I was sorry I had formerly been so mean to him, and that I really enjoyed spending time with him now. He smiled at me. One of those smiles that spreads from head to toe and makes my stomach yearn for pasta with red sauce. Then he spread himself on the bed, too, snuggled in very close to me and reached up with his right hand to my face. He took a lock of my hair and while he was twirling it between his fingers he said,

'Ginny… I'm very thankful that you finally realise you don't hate or dislike me anymore. I know there has been a time where I was really upsetting you with my behaviour but then I didn't know what else to do. You were mean and insulting but I loved you so much!'

I wanted to apologise again but he shook his head and continued,

'You know, I felt bad about stalking you the way I did more than once. But I couldn't help it… it was as though the more you pushed me from you the more I was drawn to you. I got upset ever since we came back to Hogwarts last September because there was so much competition. And I think I stepped across the line with you as much as you did with me, so I need to ask for forgiveness just as much as you need to.'

Have you ever heard such a speech from somebody in real life? I hadn't. Hermione must have helped him.

'Anyway', he continued, 'then you did something and it took a good while until I could forgive you. I think you never knew how much you hurt me when you fed me that love potion, did you?'

I shook my head, surprised and embarrassed. 'Yes, this was a breaking point. After a while of sulking I realised that it was I who had made you become so ruthless, by being persistent where it was not wanted. Before this consideration entered my head, however, I was offended enough to use the same means against you…'

I must have stared at him in obvious surprise because he blushed and had trouble meeting my eyes. 'Yes, Ginny. That's what I prepared in the Room of Requirement. I questioned Ruber why you had appeared so expectant that morning in the Great Hall and he confessed. When I tried to get a love potion from Fred and George they said that even though they were on my side they didn't want their sister to be forced into something she didn't want. I was mad at every single Weasley that day when Harry slipped something into my bag and winked at me.

'It was the recipe so all I had to do was prepare the potion. I did it three times. After finishing it the first time Mareliza put it into your pumpkin juice at dinner. But you didn't respond to it so I thought I had made a mistake and did it all over again. And again when it didn't work the second time. At last I was sure something was wrong with the potion. I suspected Harry had been in league with Fred and George and that he had given me a wrong recipe on purpose, to share in a good laugh at me. When I confronted Harry with my accusations he grinned slyly while Ron hugged me and told me he had never been happier in his life. Hermione whacked him over the head and he added, except the time that he spends with his dear Hermione. Can you imagine how confusing all this was? Finally Harry let me know that the love potion only works on people _who are not already in love_ with the person who gives the draft.' And he looked deep into my eyes.

I was stunned.

What could I possibly say? What could I possibly do to defend myself? I could not deny what he had said about the love potion for I had used it against him myself and it hadn't worked for the same reason. I was found guilty by my own dirty means. Which is funny because I was never as conscious that I love him as the second his revelation came upon me.

So I did the only thing that seemed to be right: I ran away.

Ha! Gotcha!

Of course I didn't run away. I kissed Draco, and he kissed me back. And then we snogged for a very long time, and then the sweets fell off the bed, and then Ron and Harry came in.

Told you Ron would pat his back…

_Doctor's note: case closed_


End file.
